


Of Flawed Inferences and Found Loves

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [68]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, it's a good thing when Evelyn loses her cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Flawed Inferences and Found Loves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iduna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iduna/gifts), [modern_mage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_mage/gifts).



Evelyn was leaving the quartermaster’s office when she heard Norah’s characteristic throaty laugh. Turning her head to the source of the noise, she saw Norah pressed against the back wall of the tavern, her head thrown back in ecstasy as a man - no doubt Cullen- kissed her neck. Evelyn’s blood boiled. Couldn’t they at least have the decency to get a room? Who was watching their son? Her temper and emotions getting the better of her, Evelyn marched over toward them, electricity crackling in her fingertips as she prepared to suggest they take things somewhere less public. Except when she cleared her throat loudly and the man jumped back from Norah, it wasn’t Cullen but one of his men.

Evelyn was beyond incensed. She’d given up Cullen so he could build a life and relationship with this hussy and their love child. Now Norah was stepping out on him? Unacceptable. Evelyn raged at the duo for their insensitivity and indiscretion with a ferocity she didn’t know she possessed as the courtyard flooded with guards and servants who heard the ruckus. The crowd watched aghast in uncomfortable silence as Evelyn called Norah every name in the book and suggested that she leave Skyhold immediately. 

No one interrupted Evelyn’s ranting until a firm, commanding voice called out, “Ev, enough!” Evelyn turned around to see Cullen with his jaw clenched tightly and his hands covering his son’s ears.

“Cullen, I...” Evelyn started to apologize, but he merely growled at her before turning to Norah and making sure she was okay.

“I’m fine, but you clearly need to have a talk with your ... boss,” Norah had snipped before taking Graham from Cullen and leaving.

Evelyn stared at the ground. She had made a complete fool of herself in front of all of Skyhold. She’d lashed out at a woman that she considered a friend and had inadvertently revealed to everyone present just how deeply her feelings for Cullen still ran.

Cullen dismissed the crowd with an angry, “Leave!” before rubbing his forehead and then grabbing the back of his neck. “What in the Void, Ev?” he snarled.

Evelyn couldn’t make herself look at him. “I saw them together ... I thought it was you and her... and then it wasn’t ... and I just lost it,” she admitted in an abashed whisper as her eyes never ventured higher than the tops of Cullen’s boots. “I’m sorry,” she’d finally said making fleeting eye contact with him before returning her stare to the ground.

“You thought Norah and I were... That it was us back here?” Cullen questioned incredulously and then began to chuckle. He looked up toward the sky and wondered about the Maker’s sense of humor.

“You’re a _family_ ,” Evelyn answered quietly. “I wanted you to be happy. Then I thought I saw you with her and....”

“You didn’t like the idea,” Cullen finished for her as Evelyn nodded still studying the grass at her feet. “I’ve never been fond of it myself - no matter how much you’ve tried to push me into it,” he added forcefully before stepping closer and putting his gloved hand under Evelyn’s chin. Raising her head to make their eyes meet, he added, “Graham means the world to me. I love him more than I could have ever imagined, and I’m grateful to Norah for letting me be a part of his life.”

“I know, and I’m so ...” Evelyn began but Cullen put a finger to her lips.

“Please, Ev, let me finish. I’m grateful to Norah, but I don’t love her,” Cullen continued as Evelyn choked out a sob. “And she doesn’t love me. She loves that soldier that you just nearly made wet himself, and I couldn’t be happier for them.”

“What?” Evelyn asked in confusion. How could Norah have taken a lover, and she not known? _Maybe because outside of the Rest you avoid her like the plague and exit any conversation involving her or Cullen, idiot. Well... shit... this is awkward._

“I said that I don’t love Norah,” Cullen repeated and then to be entirely clear he tacked on, “I love you. Only you and always you.”

“Even after...?” Evelyn ventured. _Even after I’ve pushed you away and rounded on the mother of your child? Even after I’ve proved myself to be an absolute imbecile?_

Cullen smirked as he looked deeply into Evelyn’s glistening, dark eyes. “Even after ... and forever, Ev.”

“Me, too,” she replied between snubs as she collapsed against his chest and buried her face in the fur trim of his mantle. She was fully vulnerable with no emotional walls or defenses, and yet she had never felt safer as his hands caressed her back. She stayed that way for some time - afraid that if she broke away it would all end, but Cullen eventually relaxed his grip on her, and she on him.

“What now?” she asked tentatively terrified of what his response might be. Instead he gave her a lopsided grin as he touched her cheek.

“We kiss and make up. Then start over,” was his simple response, and the most beautiful words she’d ever heard.


End file.
